


The Thank You Date

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [3]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: A fic inspired by The Expanse season two, episode 8, "Pyre".Naomi and Jim get a little help in their relationship from the "love specialist" pilot of the Rocinante, Alex Kamal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naomi and Jim need alone time together to work on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need suggestions!

The Thank You Date

One day on the Rocinante, it was a calm day without any trouble in the Solar System. Jim was in the cabin he shared with Naomi, thinking about his strong relationship with her, and he thought about taking her out on a date, which was something they hadn't done in awhile. Naomi was in the galley, talking to Alex about various things. The gentleman asked, "How are things going in the love department with Jim?." 

Naomi replied with a smile, "Despite all the shit that goes on in the solar system, my relationship with the captain has been pretty strong. Do you have any advice?." 

Before the conversation continued, Jim walked into the room and whispered into Naomi's ear, "Hey setara." The woman looked up and smiled. Naomi said, "Mmm...Hey tugufovedi." 

Jim bent down and shared a deep kiss on the lips with his girlfriend. The kiss was then interrupted by Alex clearing his throat and said, "Alright, kids." 

Jim said, "Sorry, Alex. So, what were you and my super cool girlfriend talking about before I interrupted the conversation?." 

Alex replied, "Just relationship stuff. I was going to give Naomi a little pep talk about the love department." 

Jim said, "Oh, well...what advice do you have for us? You seem to be the expert on love." While Alex was giving his lecture on love to the couple, the conversation about dating came up. 

The gentleman asked the captain, "Jim, have you thought about taking Naomi out on a date? It looks like y'all haven't had any time for each other in awhile." 

Jim looked at his girlfriend and said while sitting next to her, "We have time for each other in our cabin, but it's true. We haven't had too much alone time together. I'm sorry I haven't had time for you."

Naomi replied, "I understand. It can be absolutely difficult to spend time together, especially all of the shit that goes on."

Alex said, "If y'all need any help on how to strengthen your relationship...allow me. I have all sorts of advice."

The couple smiled and Naomi said, "We'll take it."


End file.
